


The Final Frontier

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, watching Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim has just moved into his new apartment and asks his boyfriend Conner to come stay the night.  Conner is hoping for sex and Tim is planning on watching Star Trek.  They end up doing both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should have tried a whole lot harder to resist using that title but... I couldn't. And didn't.
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/62848968635/imagine-your-top-watching-a-movie-on-netflix) on the imagineyourotp tumblr:
> 
> Imagine your top watching a movie on Netflix. However, the network connection is faulty, so the movie begins to buffer. Person A eventually gets bored, and begins to talk to Person B between little kisses all along their body, trying to get them to tear their attention away from the screen. Eventually person B gets a bit fed up, and surprises Person A by catching them in a long kiss on the mouth. Bonus if it leads to make out session/sex when the movie finally finishes buffering.

“I can’t believe you’ve never watched Star Trek,” Tim said, flipping his laptop open and going to the Netflix page.

Conner laid back on the bed and sighed softly. When Tim had invited him to sleepover with him for his first night in his new apartment, this hadn’t been exactly what he was expecting. They had been dating for two months now and he was hoping that this might be the night they would finally…

Not that he’d ever push him at all.

Not that he had been fighting barrages of the dirtiest thoughts he’d ever had since they had gotten together.

It was rainy and windy out and the apartment was cold, so Tim laid down in front of Conner and snuggled back into his body. Nothing was unpacked but Tim’s laptop, two mugs (which had been filled with tomato bisque soup from a grocery store deli and were now empty and stacked in the sink), and the one blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed. He wasn’t cold, but he could feel Tim tremble a little, so he put and arm around him.

“Ooh,” Tim sighed. Then, recovering quickly he said, “I think you’ll like this. There’s an element of corniness to it, but it’s actually ahead of its time.”

“Light-years ahead of its time?” Conner asked, nuzzling his face into the crook of Tim’s neck.

Tim laughed. “Oh, God, Conner. A ‘light-year’ measures distance, not time.”

“Whatever,” Conner replied with a laugh. Tim smiled as he pressed play on the Star Trek pilot. A loading screen came up and moved slowly. Too slowly.

“I guess the storm is making the internet dodgy,” Tim muttered. He stared impatiently at the screen as it failed to move. Conner snuggled a little closer and gently pulled at the hood of Tim’s sweatshirt. Absentmindedly, Tim reached behind him to card his fingers in Conner’s hair as the clone kissed his neck.

One little kiss wasn’t pushing, was it? No, of course not. Sure, being in this apartment alone together was a new experience for them. And sure, Conner wanted to be close to Tim… but if Tim would rather watch Star Trek, that would be fine. They could kiss a little and still watch Star Trek, couldn’t they?

Conner kissed softly at Tim’s neck until he heard the smaller teen moan softly, still not taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

“Tim,” Conner muttered softly. “Wouldn’t you rather do this than stare at a blank screen?” He kissed his boyfriend’s jaw and breathed against his ear. Tim turned his head slightly and let Conner kiss the corner of his mouth. It felt like Tim was trying hard to resist Conner. He hadn’t taken his eyes from the unmoving computer screen and was being very still. But his resolve weakened fast when Conner kissed him softly on the lips. Ever since their first kiss, two months ago after one very stressful Titans mission in which they had both faced what seemed like certain death at the time, the feeling of the clone’s lips was all it took to break Tim out of his serious moods and make him want to be a more passionate person. He _was_ a more passionate person when they were together… and he loved it. Loved the effect his boyfriend had on him.

It didn’t take much effort for Conner to roll onto his back and pull Tim onto him. Tim made a little surprised sound, but he smiled as Conner kissed him. He was the one to deepen the kiss, pressing his body against the larger boy, remembering how much exactly he loved kissing him. He forgot for a moment that there was no heat in his apartment yet as his hands desperately clung to Conner’s sides and felt his body temperature rise a little.

Conner began to feel a sudden urgency in the way Tim was kissing him, like every moment counted. He held tighter to the smaller boy and nipped lightly at his lower lip as he felt Tim rut against him.

“What about Star Trek?” Conner breathed.

Tim smiled into the kiss. “We’ve got time.” With one more quick little kiss to Conner’s lips, he wriggled away from him and reached for the backpack sitting beside his bed. He reached into a zippered pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“I wanted to be prepared,” Tim said, handing the bottle to Conner.

Conner cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re ready?” Tim smiled and leaned in closer to kiss him again, and Conner felt his cheeks getting hot. Tim stood up and pulled off his flannel pajama pants and, after a moment’s hesitation, dropped his boxers as well.

“I guess you are ready,” Conner said softly, but with a playful edge to his voice. He reached for Tim to pull the hoodie off of him, but Tim caught his hands.

“I’m gonna leave it on… I’m still a little cold,” he said, feeling a reluctant blush on his cheeks.

Conner smiled softly. “You know, we don’t _have_ to do anything… we can just do whatever we’ve been doing. It’s okay if you’re not ready.”

“I am,” Tim replied. “I’ve wanted this for a long time.” He leaned in and pressed another kiss to Conner’s lips and smiled at the little gasp he felt Conner take. Tim urged the taller boy’s knees apart and crawled between them as they continued to kiss. His hands flew to Conner’s zipper and unceremoniously yanked it down.

Conner was impressed at the speed with which Tim got him naked. And when the smaller boy climbed into his lap and began grinding on him, he couldn’t help sighing and moaning. He had to bite his lip and really concentrate to keep from coming right then. He had no idea where he’d gotten the idea that he needed to go slow with innocent little Tim, but he was now realizing that Tim had a pretty good idea of what he wanted and what he was doing… and that was a great thing.

“So,” Conner began between kisses. “Do you wanna get on your back? I can stretch you open that way.” Tim rolled over onto the mattress and spread his legs. Conner coated two fingers with lube and teased the smaller teen’s entrance. “Just let me know if I hurt you or if I need more lube or anything, okay?”

“Okay,” Tim said before letting out a groan as Conner slowly pushed a finger in him.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked. "We can stop..."

Tim shook his head. "No. C'mon, it's fine. I'm fine. I'm not a china doll... you won't break me." Conner blushed a little, worried that he had annoyed his boyfriend with his cautiousness. Tim noticed, so with a smile he added, "But that doesn't mean you can't try." Conner gave him a cheeky grin and inserted a second finger in him and began to push harder. Now that Tim was stretching a bit, it was starting to feel pretty good... really good, actually. He started to fist his leaking cock as Conner started to kiss his inner thighs.

"Oh, shit," Tim moaned. "God, Conner you're gonna make me come!"

Conner licked his lips and said, "I thought that was the idea."

Tim scrunched his face and bit his lip so hard it almost bled. "Yeah, but not yet."

"But we can't do anything else when you're this close," Conner reasoned. "It'll hurt even more if I try to... well, you know.” He brought his face up close to Tim’s and gently kissed his lips. “Come for me,” he whispered. The sound of his voice right in Tim’s ear was almost enough. He jerked faster and threw his head back so quickly that his shoulders popped.

Tim’s face flushed pink as his mouth fell slightly open and his eyes rolled back. Conner loved his orgasm face. Tim was always beautiful, but that? Damn.

Conner lifted the bottom of Tim’s hoodie to lick the come off of his stomach. Tim ran his fingers through Conner’s hair and smiled down at him. Then he sat up slightly so he could pull his baggy hoodie off. “I’m not cold anymore,” he whispered.

“Good,” Conner replied, coming close and giving him a kiss. “Do you still want to…?”

“Yeah,” Tim replied with a smile. “I still want to.”

Conner slicked himself and loomed over Tim’s form for a moment before lining himself with the smaller boy’s entrance. He was actually feeling… nervous. He knew this was Tim’s first time, and it was his first time with a boy, and he just wanted this to be good for them both. But more than anything, he didn’t want to hurt Tim or disappoint him. He was putting too much pressure on himself, he realized, but he couldn’t stop feeling a little bit tense as he stuck just the tip in Tim’s still rather tight hole. Tim squeezed his eyes shut tight and groaned a little.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be okay?” Conner asked quickly.

Tim nodded. “Yeah. I’m fine. Really. But are _you_ okay? You feel really tense.”

“I just want this to be good for you,” Conner said.

Tim caressed Conner’s face. “It will be. And it’ll be good for you, too,” he whispered. “It’ll be perfect… because it’s us.” Conner kissed Tim’s hand and pushed himself slowly and gently into the smaller teen. He didn’t move. He wanted to let him adjust.

Tim’s hands gripped Conner’s shoulders so hard that had he been able to bruise, he’d have two in that exact shape. “Okay… I think I’m ready. You can do it now,” he breathed. Conner started to thrust into him, not very hard, but enough so that the movement felt good to him. He wanted to ask Tim if this was okay and make sure he wasn’t hurting, but he was concentrating too hard on not losing control that he could hardly talk. And he felt confident because the noises Tim was making sounded positive. It was something between a coo and moan, and it was surprisingly sexy.

Tim had lifted his hips a little higher so Conner was able to go deeper. They were really getting into a good rhythm and moving in tandem when Tim’s laptop, which had still been stuck on the loading screen and forgotten a long while back, lit up and music shot out of the speakers. The boys couldn’t help laughing at the sudden soundtrack.

“This is a little bit ridiculous,” Conner said, trying to catch his breath.

“Maybe a little,” Tim replied. He stretched his neck up and gave Conner a little kiss before adding, “But it’s still good. _This_ is really good. You’re so good, Conner.” The taller boy smiled and held onto Tim’s hips as he fucked into him a little harder and faster and pressed another kiss to his lips.

Soon, Conner came inside him, all apologies because he honestly had meant to pull out. But Tim didn’t mind. Conner fisted him to a second climax and at that moment, he honestly wouldn’t have cared if the apartment building caught fire.

“I’m really glad we did that,” said a flushed Tim, snuggling up to Conner’s side. Conner smiled and reached for the blanket that was folded at the foot of the bed. He threw the blanket over the two of them and kissed Tim’s hair.

“I’m glad, too,” he sighed.

Tim looked up at him with a sigh. “So… back to Star Trek?”

“Okay,” Conner nodded. “Just so long as you don’t get mad at me if I fall asleep.”

“You’re just using your afterglow as an excuse,” Tim replied. “If you fall asleep, I’m going to know it’s because you’re bored and not because you’re tired.”

Conner smiled. “Couldn’t it be both?” Tim looked over his shoulder at his boyfriend and gave him a smirk. Conner grinned and gave him a wet kiss on the cheek and Tim pretended to be annoyed. But he wasn’t really. Not at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this was my first timkon fic, yay! I've been dying to write them. I tried to get this done for timkon week but I didn't exactly get there. Oh well. Anyways, let me know what you think... I want to write these two more. <3


End file.
